


【异色米英】线悬之间

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 登山运动约定俗成由几个人组成队伍，以便互相扶持，同时也需要同甘共苦





	【异色米英】线悬之间

**Author's Note:**

> 原先本子内容公开，转载（应该不会有）就不必了  
> 2017-01-19旧物  
> 观前三思

1

刚入秋的威尔克小镇气候宜人，阳光铺洒开来给人以温暖。然而令这座小镇小有名气的却是旁边直入云霄的雪山。  
山被云层遮挡常常看不到顶，终年不化的雪组成了一道雪线，在这以上是无人踏足的世界。

 

“见鬼了，居然还有个倒霉蛋想和老子抢夺首次登顶的机会，并且还遭了报应。”

虽然自己也好不到哪去，醒来时已经身处不知有多厚的雪坡之上，所幸装备都还在，但这里明显不是原来的地方了，在这时发现一个同样遭遇的可怜人还是觉得他挺不幸的。

 

拖着身上笨重的装备朝那边走去，艾伦发誓那时候他可没半分想去看看那人的情况，最多也许就是想去找一下那人的背包里有些什么资源。

 

备用的氧气瓶摔坏了，这对艾伦有些不利。既然这个人也遭遇了不幸，还是把最大的价值发挥出来的好。

 

拨开不浅的雪，一头粉色头发的登山者暴露了出来。“就这小娘们的身板还想要来登山，确定不是找死么”艾伦充满不屑，那粉粉的头发让他想起了美国蛋糕上奇怪的颜色或者是……甜腻的杯子蛋糕。

 

不过背包还牢牢地绑在那人身上。【真该死】他万分不情愿地把那人托起来，却意外发现他可能还活着。在山上多待一会儿就有更多不确定的因素，没细看这人的情况，着手开始翻背包，却发现一条条背带被打了死结，看来是个没什么安全感的人。艾伦这样想着。然而几根绳子别人有心又怎么破不开呢？

 

根据积雪深厚的地表环境可以知道离出发时的大本营远得很，甚至离一开始被吹离的原路海拔上差不了多少。山脚下的小镇越来越热闹了呢，就像人们从来喜欢盲目跟风一样，随着装备的先进，想要挑战这座山的人只会变得更多。打道回府不是他的作风。思索着接下来的走向，手中需要解的带子已不剩几根。

忽然一道掌风袭来，意料不及之中条件反射地格挡了一下。

 

“哟，还想是谁好心救了我，原来是惦记着别人的背包啊。”眼看就能打开，却见一只手蓦地挡在了手中的背包前，“不过现在已经不允许了哦～”男声响起，带着嘲讽的口吻。  
艾伦倒不是很意外，听到声音他就想起似乎没去看这个人什么时候会醒，最多只是被他清醒的速度感到意外。

 

冷哼一声，为自己浪费的时间惋惜。日已过半，却并没有达到艾伦的目标，加之要探索的是从没有人去过的路线，执意上山估计要过夜，他早考虑过这一点，

但单凭凿制工具加之变幻无常的天气……不过艾伦不达目的是从不会考虑下山的。

 

念及至此，艾伦无视了面前的人，收拾了一下自己的东西。当然本来就没散乱过。状态很快地被调整好，头也不回的往更高的地方攀爬了。

“你不下山？”

是那个人，艾伦没有理他，脚下的动作也没有停止。看着艾伦的反应，“hmm……决心还挺大啊，你应该知道两个人登山要比一个人好吧，不如带上我？”站起身双手抱胸，挑一挑粗厚的眉毛，这时艾伦已经停了下来，“毕竟，我可不能把首登权让别人捷足先登了。小流氓，一个人不会孤单吗？要不要来陪一下？”

他顿了顿，忽而放低了声音，“我可怕死得很呢。”艾伦回头去，依旧是一派嬉皮笑脸，看不出那人有哪里担忧。他们都不想在多余的地方留下犹豫的时间，不过片刻，将固定用绳索的一端猛地抛出去。

 

准确地出手一把抓住绳子，扯出露齿笑容，明明是在笑，不过怎么看都觉得带着挑衅。“奥利弗·柯克兰。那么，我们是同伴了？”

 

 

 

 

2

艾伦顺势爬到了前面，回身打量了一下。奥利弗看起来有些瘦弱，即使穿着厚实的登山服，与艾伦相形之下还是显得比较小巧。手中无意识地捏着缠在腰上的绳子有些阴晴不定。奥利弗倒是不甚在意地扫了扫，收拾了一下东西，抓着绳子很快跟在后面了。他的身手其实不差，看样子也是十分专业的。

 

率先将冰镐狠狠打入冰面，支撑着身体向上，不甚容易地翻过了一个几米的断面。艾伦有些烦躁，灰白的天际让人看不到顶峰的位置，从山的这一面攀登显然要难多了。艾伦一般不会做没有计划的事情，然而计划总是赶不上变化。

看着奥利弗也快爬上来了，艾伦便就近坐在地上等着，等待其实不长，艾伦想着要有根烟抽着打磨下时间倒是惬意。

 

奥利弗一翻上来，便看见艾伦阴沉的脸色。不禁打趣道，“噢怎么了朋友，在想哪家小妞？”艾伦挑了挑眉，有些想把眼前的人揍成某种混合物，看着奥利幸灾乐祸的脸忽然他有些恶趣味  
“行啊，想着一个满脸麻子脑袋骚包粉的性感小妞”  
奥利弗咧嘴笑了笑，猛地一拳袭来，艾伦倒不是很意外，抬手以更快的反应拦住。手抵在一起，很快就放下了。艾伦感受到奥利弗并没有用上什么力道，于是倒也不甚在意。

 

不过艾伦似乎不想把这个奇怪的气氛进行下去，他顿了顿，突然朝奥利弗伸手，“要干什么？”  
奥利弗愣了一下，不明意义地把手放上去，却见艾伦把手抽出来又伸了过去，“我是说我饿了。”  
奥利弗翻了个大大的白眼，“要说【请】，先生。否则就像一个非常无礼的小鬼，噢当然本来这个白痴的大脑里也不会装得下这些。”说着从背包里掏出一小包压缩饼干抛过去，艾伦接过看了看，嫌弃地扔下了断面

 

“小鬼你知道你在干什么吗！你不吃别给我浪费食物。”“真当我傻，你会去吃这种压缩饼干？作为 hero 难道会要你们这些难吃的食物？……别用一种撞了鬼的眼神看着我。”奥利弗不置可否，怂了怂肩，从包里掏出来一个像是蛋糕的物体，一脸坏笑“难道，你想试试这个？”

 

艾伦的牙差点没被磕掉，谁也不知道看起来很可口的杯子蛋糕在严寒的环境下可以硬得像块压缩饼干一样。蛋糕在奥利弗心疼的眼神中差点掉下了断面。

奥利弗无所谓地撇过头去，回头间，却突然注意到云层翻卷出了不是很好的形状，脸色不由得阴沉下来。

艾伦的角度看不清神色，不明所以地顺着目光看去，望了望倒没什么意外，  
不过也没有了说下去的兴致。事实上，温度在快速降低，而他们需要尽量多赶一些路，艾伦扯了扯绳子示意奥利弗跟上。

 

前进从来都不是很容易的。风力在增大，呼呼作响在山峦之间，刮得脸颊生疼，

绳子在大风的吹动下荡在空中形成满弓状。印证了他们所担心的，这时的天空已经看不到太阳了，取而代之的是几乎席卷而来的风雪，绳子的颜色在白色的世界中分外醒目。  
能见度降低了不少，几十米长的绳子几乎看不到头。只能看到其中一截仿佛无依无靠地在风中翻滚飘荡。

 

雪覆盖着世界让人简直睁不开眼，两人的速度明显放慢下来。绳子剧烈地起伏着，划出的弧度不可察觉地从高空降低，也就是说，他们之间的距离在增大。

已经基本看不到艾伦了，估计是翻过了这个坡度来到了另一个平面。奥利弗根据着绳子和环境判断着前进的方向，尽力追赶着艾伦。  
然而现在的环境已经不是很好，借助着冰镐和冰爪沿着陡坡向上，靴前的尖钉踢入雪中，手中的动作带起一片动静，好巧不巧一些雪落入了眼睛，眼球没有感觉神经却被突如其来的异物条件反射地眨了几下。右脚一下踏到一块并不结实的雪地，在毫不起眼的洼坑中陷了下去。  
面对突然的变故奥利弗猛地失去了平衡，冰爪所承受的力骤然增大，毫无意外地松落下来，失去了着力点连带着整个人向下坠去，直通往上方的绳子从这个地方抽紧，在平面与陡坡的交界处如游蛇一般抖落，也许是被石头勾住，拖住了引力的作用，在一处骤然停止。原以为难逃一劫，此刻迅速反应过来将手中的冰镐插进地表，缓冲了堕势最终摔到了地上。

一切都在瞬息之间。

 

 

 

 

3

风不见小，雪却更大了。头发被吹的散乱有些遮住视线，经历了变故一下还没缓过心神。呼啸就像整个世界唯一的杂音，陪伴着雪地中的喘息声，却安静的

让人感到孤寂。

 

不需要的东西而已。

 

背叛，要不是那些小兔崽子，估计现在已经接受着采访了。虽然他们已经付出了代价。

 

“噢这该死的。”登山服被裸露的岩石划破，无孔不入的风让人不禁一颤。如果不是足够结实的外套，估计他已经皮开肉绽了。

 

糟糕的也许不止这些。奥利弗想。右脚看来有点不妙，跌落时陷进雪地，现在弯曲成了一个不是很正常的角度。他试着将脚从雪地里拔出来，冰将知觉冻得不是很灵敏，奥利把手伸过去帮忙拉，左腿蹬起来，试图借力将整个人带出来。

“……哼嗯”只轻微一动，一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来。脚踝处就像从那里被电击，在一瞬的麻木过后猛地爆裂出来。位置被打破平衡，现在整只靴子的重量仿佛都压在了扭伤处。奥利弗本来正支起手臂准备站立起来，手肘一曲便半跪在地上。

 

风雪能把很多东西掩盖下去，奥利弗不知道自己有没有尖叫出声。当然那也不会怎样，因为也没有人会知道。

 

这可能是奥利弗喜欢登山的原因之一。

 

他有些没来由的不耐。这明显会成为拖累。转过头审视起了脚踝处，奥利弗也不知道自己在干什么。飘散的风雪让人很难集中精神，而登山偏偏需要注意力的集中。  
奥利弗不知道他停顿了多久，也许只是一小会儿。  
直到抖动越来越明显的绳索拽动腰部，像是即将入睡猛然惊醒，一下回过神来。

看样子绳子在收紧。

 

 

奥利弗知道这意味着什么

 

 

他与艾伦的距离在拉大。

 

 

很好。

 

 

奥利弗突然兴奋起来，露出有些疯癫的笑。他再次回头端详了一下腿部，停顿了几秒，突然猛地把腿从雪地里挣脱出来，疼痛可以激发人的精神呢。把手中的冰镐再次插进雪层开始向上前行。右脚每次踩到着力点时慎人地扭曲起来，

奥利弗好像并不知道一样毫不在意地前进，甚至于嘴角的笑意更浓。不知从哪来的力量促使着他继续前行，越来越兴奋让他想要爬的更快。这样爬行不坠落下去应该是个奇迹了。嘴角因为兴奋咧开来，冷风和着雪立刻灌进来，让人分外清醒。

 

 

都是为了活下去。

 

 

等到终于奥利弗出现在艾伦的视野时艾伦倒是没有太大意外，手叩叩一边的雪壁，不耐烦地在那儿等着奥利弗过来。注意到奥利弗的姿势，目光有些了然。

风平息了不少，绳子委在地上，随着距离的缩小扭动着。两人没有作声，艾伦

算了算时间，“很好，你成功地拖延了半个小时的路程，所以现在我们只能在这个破地方安营扎寨了。”他掸了掸身上的雪。顺手取下缠在奥利弗腰间的绳子“你带了帐篷吧。”  
睡眠对于登山者同样重要，不只是为了避过寒冷的夜晚，

精神上极大的损耗对于他们来说也是危险的。

 

艾伦选的位置还是挺巧妙的，在裸露的山体上度过夜晚几乎不可能，而山石背后没有风的角落已经是最好的选择了。

 

但是，奥利弗敲敲这块比人还要高大的石头。这家伙是没有脑子吗，如果晚上它倒了下来，他们就能成为纯天然的壁画了，他抽了抽嘴角，那定是最美丽的染料。

“……保佑我们第二天还能走吧”

 

 

 

 

4

生起的火不大，发出细微的爆裂声，带来些许温暖，似乎在衬托着眼下的沉默。

艾伦有些懊恼地挠挠头，他应该料到的。

 

眼下的天气已经不是很好，食物虽然目前还是个小问题，装备背包才更重要。

艾伦想。

 

而他不能放心地去睡觉，如果说只是简单决定一下谁来守夜谁来休息的问题

那就另当别论了。而如果在他睡觉的时候奥利弗做出了什么事呢。一两个小时，可以完成很多事情了。  
以艾伦自己的性格，也许就拿着背包离开了，顺便带上奥利弗的东西。任意一方有了疏忽另一方就有了可乘之机。  
也许一个黑夜就能变得手无寸铁，最后在无尽的寒冷和饥饿中失去知觉。这关乎信任，但是是个很简单的问题。一般组队而行的人们从来不会杞人忧天地考虑这一点，而现在，

艾伦看了看旁边的奥利弗，奥利弗把自己两块粗厚的眉毛拧在一起，好像是在思考什么，这样子滑稽极了，

他们只不过是在气候恶劣的雪山上偶遇的同行者，哦，说不定还有竞争关系。

如果最终他们都能抵达顶峰，那么艾伦也许是不会给其他人一个第一或者是并列的机会的。

 

信任，很多地方都存在着，在这儿显得有些微不足道。艾伦从来不信这些。守夜的一方是有优势的。他知道奥利弗也会考虑到这儿。

 

有的时候一个累赘还不如不要。

 

抬头欲说什么，奥利弗干咳几声，试图缓和一下眼下有些尴尬的局面。

“呃嗯，我来守夜——”“你去睡——”未完的话语恶作剧般碰在了一起，两人愣了愣，不约而同地瞪了眼对方。

 

艾伦朝奥利弗瞟过去，视线在他身上逗留了一会儿。奥利弗的眉间带了丝倦意，

既然这么说了，那么表明奥利弗想得和他一样，他不禁挑了挑眉。

突然艾伦感觉几分钟前的他有些不可理喻，这挺罕见的，他感到无言以对。噢天呐一定是和智商不够的人待久了导致的。他埋怨着。

 

 

艾伦揉揉脸，很好，这下好多了。

 

问题简单了不是吗。

 

 

赤红的眼瞳压下去些，有些轻佻地看向奥利弗，艾伦忽然开口，“啊好吧。那么，就为我守个夜咯。你应该会同意吧？”明明是问句却是霸道的语气。

 

或者说问出的时候就已经知道了答案。

 

“噢？”奥利弗毫不意外地露出有些讽刺的神情“嘁，胆小鬼。难道你还怕深夜里的恶魔鬼怪来把你拖向地狱吗。”奥利弗伸出一根手指在艾伦面前摆了摆，

 

“长得那么富含油脂，也不会有谁看的中吧？”他收回手，打量着自己的手指

“不过你既然这样害怕，所以还是要我做这个好人咯？作为一个绅士，似乎没有拒绝的理由呢。”看上去是出人意料地，奥利弗就在等这句话，虽是变扭，

但完全没有否定这样的安排。

 

都在情理之中。

 

艾伦有些满意，他注意着奥利弗的神色，所以并没有漏过奥利弗毫不在意的语气中一闪而过的不甘。

 

“你欠我一个人情。”奥利弗这么说的。

奥利弗不想示弱，这很正常。包括艾伦也从不会做这种事。

一个人情？呵，艾伦心底嗤笑一声。

 

谁欠谁呢

 

有些人是没法选择的

 

顺手把不轻的背包甩过去，一头钻进帐篷，里面更舒适的温度扑面而来。这回可以休息一下了。

“hmm...”舒展了一下身体，他顺手摘去护目镜，把手枕向脑后。“有事再叫我。”

回应的是奥利弗厌弃的鼻音。

 

 

 

 

5

奥利弗百般聊赖地坐在一旁，火堆仍然爆着火星，把他的头发染得带上了点橙色。他将手套摘下来，露出里面白皙的手。手靠近火堆，些许的暖意接触到了零星透过来的寒风瞬间消逝的无影无踪。

 

感到一旁的暖风吹过来些，回头看了看，发现艾伦没把帐篷关死。这蠢蛋难道连拉链都不会拉？想到这里奥利弗不禁翻了个白眼，之前一个没留神自己包里的帐篷就被抽出来了，这家伙手脚倒快。  
而且他敢打赌艾伦可能连这种东西都没带。

 

奥利弗不禁想起下午艾伦还毫不羞耻问他要食物，简直气不打一处来。真是谁欠了谁了，上辈子真是个饿死鬼。没把他从帐篷里丢出去已经不错了。

 

想到这里没好气地哼了一声，脸色却冷下来。说起来，在这里等他，估计也是看上了这顶帐篷吧。

奥利弗放下手套，右手向下探去揉了揉脚踝，隔着靴子，不知道被地面磕的情况，从把关节错的位纠正时的感受上估计那里还有一堆淤青。

 

这种程度不会影响到什么，最多休息两天就能好。奥利弗不是矫情的人。

不过在这儿，“休息两天”什么概念，奥利弗嗤之以鼻，现在赶回大本营从来就不是一个好选择。况且艾伦的急性子......

 

有些事情，是心照不宣的。

 

不管怎样......长长的睫毛遮挡住他的神情

 

他也不会想在这种地方度过那么多天。

 

顺手拾起从腰间垂下的那根绳索，材质是专业的登山绳，在之前的意外中被岩石磨断了几股。断开的部分像撕裂的血管，奥利弗想象血液在之中肆意喷洒的动态。

艾伦就是侧重于这些，奥利弗感到不屑。再好的装备有什么用呢，如果真的管用，那么登山的独特体现在哪里。况且这些，

奥利弗甩甩绳子

在自然的不可抗力作用下，简直不值一提。

 

远方传来细微的声音，那是小雪包坍塌的响动。这是常有的事，倒是不足为奇。

只不过

奥利弗默默叹一口气，眼神中有些戏谑，不知是嘲笑他人亦或是自己。

看来明天不是个好天气呢。

不论如何，再怎么样自己也是要休息的，如果真的听了艾伦那家伙的话才真的蠢了。他学着艾伦的样子揉揉脸试图让自己放松下来。

艾伦已经睡熟，奥利弗随手将帐篷扯开。注意到睡颜，他才发现艾伦原来有一缕头发一直夸张地竖在那边。“噗嗤”这样看起来更逗了啊兄弟。  
奥利弗简直笑出声。他有一瞬间的冲动想要把杯子蛋糕糊在艾伦的脸色然后得意地看着他从疑惑到愤怒的表现。不过他下一秒就打消了这个念头，这样他的下场也不会好到哪去。

似是被响动打扰到，艾伦有些不安分地皱起眉。饶有兴致地观察着一举一动。

啧，这家伙闭着眼睛的样子纯良多了。

确保外界的天气不会影响到这里，奥利弗把整个人缩了进去，帐篷因为塞进了两个人而显得有些拥挤。

 

一阵困意袭来，大脑开始沉重。紧张带来的耳鸣与外面的风雪嘈杂绞在一起。

明天的事？呵，管他呢

 

既然是自己选的路，那就走下去。

 

奥利弗任由自己跌入黑暗。

 

 

 

 

6

怪异陆离的幻境走马灯似的从眼前走过，粉色褐色的色块翕动着，温暖的色调让人感觉恶心，带着可爱的外表稍不经意就会被吞噬。

 

粉色与红色系本就相近，空白开始被更深的褐占据。

 

颜色开始变形，像初始的细胞糅合拼凑，最后变成一个幼小的背影。

 

人影起初立在哪里，渐渐地像是有了灵魂，开始向远处奔去。

 

无意识地随着那边跟去。

 

小孩的衣着便这样被注意到，是一件有些陈旧的牛仔衣。

 

颜色开始填补周边的虚无，空白的画布被涂上属于它们的色彩。

 

左右侧是高竖的围墙，地面渐渐被铺上石砖，头顶也有几丝淡淡的光线打下来。

 

是一副动态的画，没有声音，却不妨碍什么。

 

心中一动，涌起了一股冲动，强烈的刺激着心神。

 

 

追上他。

 

 

意识异乎寻常迫切地想要追上去，小巷绵长，望不到头，男孩却越跑越快。看着画中的那抹异色开始变小，身上的牛仔服，像一团火的头发都开始模糊。

 

不行，不能。

 

反应更加强烈，对自己身体的掌控也开始回来。在砖路上奔跑，触感开始清晰。

距离渐渐缩小，那团小小的火焰开始回来。停下来。

 

不知道是多久，腿已经开始酸痛，冰凉的石砖将寒意渗入。仿佛意识就要麻木起来。近一点，再近一点就好了。

 

就差一点了。

 

衣服离得那么近，伸出手是不是可以够到。

 

突然出现的光点极速放大，瞬间变成视角的一片盲区。本能地想要回避，脚下已经猝不及防被磕到。下一秒跌了出去，整个人落进了强光中。阳光中瞬间高上去的温度让人一阵发愣。

 

 

不，停下。

 

 

一片视野的振荡，就差一点触碰到的背影没有停留地离开。中间一有空隙，无孔不入的光线便密密交织起来，使适应了环境的眼睛有些暴盲。让人看不分明。

然后，再然后呢。

 

那一点距离是逾越不了的天堑。

 

 

出乎意料地冷静下来。下一幕是什么。

 

再然后，急刹与地面勾勒出刺耳的声音，像尖锐的指甲在地面划过，让人发毛。

阳光让人发寒。没有然后了。

 

 

石子绊下的地方疼得厉害，胃部恶心得抽搐起来。想要把身体蜷起些，祈求那样可以缓解。

 

再然后，颜色迫不及被映进视网膜，一朵妖冶的花开在骤然放大的瞳孔。

不甘地挣扎着，灵魂迫不及待地想要冲破到现实。

 

快结束吧。

 

猛地睁开眼睛，尽管有了预料仍花了几秒来判断处地。长呼出一口气，天已经开始亮了。

 

脚踝钝痛不绝，奥利弗皱着眉抬起头。“早上好啊，绅士先生。”那人翘着一副

令人不爽的嘴脸。

“我记得我可没有允许让你睡觉吧。”，这一次，带上了愤怒。他将本就按在奥利弗脚腕处的左脚狠狠踩了下去。奥利弗只觉得那里一阵疼痛传来，不由得倒吸一口气。

艾伦现在心情很不好，奥利弗清楚地感受着他的压迫感。

 

不过这也无可厚非。

 

“托你的福，我们差点又被雪埋了，奥利弗先生。”艾伦把声音放慢一些，“不听话的小丑。”话音未落又是一脚踹上去。他欣赏着奥利弗瞬间扭曲的表情，

尤不解气地哼了一声，从帐篷口走开，随后外面传来响动，应该是去收拾东西了。

奥利弗有种骨头断了的错觉，混合着寒冷变成了麻木。零星怒火由腔膛涌至咽喉，嘴巴张了张，却没发出任何声音。良久，他抿起了双唇，把一些无用的情感化为一声不羁的鼻音。

他把自己撑起来，探出帐篷。不得不说帐篷内外是两个世界，看来第一波寒潮威力不小呢。

 

石壁已经被白雪覆盖，起不到什么作用。帐篷靠着四根打入地面的棍子，被绳子拉在地上，却仍被狂暴的风捏出滑稽的形状。如果再过一会儿，可怜的帐篷也能被轻易摧毁。

奥利弗随手把帐篷内的杂物扔进包里，爬了出去。

一边的艾伦看到他愣了一下，“你还想继续走？”

 

噢，又是这样轻蔑的语气。

“呵，”脱口而出的音节带起一片白雾，“可爱的小艾伦，为什么不呢?”

艾伦不置可否，见奥利弗已经爬出来了便开始收帐篷。伴随着一根根拔出来的棍子，帐篷没了依托险些飞走。奥利弗伸手拉住它，手支在地上使自己站起来，

尽管踏上地面时身形不禁微微一颤。不过艾伦像是没注意到的样子，奥利弗将柱子上面的绳子取下来缠到腰上。对着朝他看的艾伦，笑道  
“我可是怕死得很呢”

 

 

 

 

7

天气还没到一年最冷的时候，然而暴怒的风可不管这些。它把它的怒通通倾泻在了这生命罕至的雪山。谁又知道它在发什么疯呢？

 

艾伦扔掉了两个空掉了的氧气瓶，打算轻装上阵。不用这些直接登山的人也不是没有，毕竟，离顶峰不远了。

 

“走吧”，艾伦扯扯绳子，头也不回地往前了。奥利弗咧嘴一笑表示回应，也不知道艾伦看到没有。

 

一直包到膝盖的登山靴的确厚实，奥利弗看着渐渐消失在风雪中的艾伦，一瘸一拐地跟了上去。

 

很快他们遇到了一个障碍。一大团高耸的雪看起来非常蓬松，这非常容易落下来。混合着尘土脏兮兮的雪堆叠在那里，似乎在和他们过不去。

艾伦啧了一声，将木杖换个方向固定，要从一旁绕过去。刚前进了没几步忽然腰上传来拉力，绳子不知什么时候又绷紧了。艾伦有些暴躁地想。  
这个吸血虫正拉着绳子想让自己爬过来。

 

尚未平息的怒火又有些窜上心头，一念之间手已经拽着绳子狠狠一扯。绳子顿时松垮了些，那一头的人应该是摔倒了。于是他又向前来到相对安全的地方，想要等等那个拖了后腿的人。不过绳子开始动起来了，看起来另一端在朝自己接近。

 

哦?艾伦看了看身后，可见度太低仍看不到什么，眼中有些不明的东西。

 

野心还挺大的嘛。阴霾在聚集，艾伦露出有些阴笃的笑。

 

那么，继续吧

 

他不再回头地向前，很快将绳子带动起来。

 

奥利弗又一次摔到了地上，前方的绳子如毒蛇蜿蜒着向前滑去。眼看着渐渐收紧的那根线，忽然向前扑去，随后不出意外地跌倒了。穿着登山靴的脚腕有些

胀痛，应该是肿了。应该还伴随着发烫的症状，可能是因为天冷而忽略了，他再次站起来，一步一步往前，肿胀的地方与粗糙的靴子摩擦几乎把皮肤蹭了下来。不过这都是无所谓的。

 

 

为了活着而已。

 

不论是从前还是现在。

 

这根绳子就像一根救命线，但却不是某种帮助。像是施舍。

 

这样的情况下，对绳子前段的人是不公平的，因为他的速度必然会遭到绳子的牵扯。

 

现在奥利弗不过是拖后腿的家伙，这根线不但没有对艾伦起到帮助，反而是累赘。他们素未谋面，有什么义务要互帮互助呢？有些大道理只是笑话而已。

这根线绷紧了绷久了是会断的。谁也没义务等谁。

 

奥利弗不怀疑当艾伦被身后紧绷的线弄得没有耐心时，会毫不犹豫地割断它。

这没什么，换做奥利弗也一样。

 

他知道，他们都知道。

 

不同的是被拖带着前行的那一方，一旦失去了线的牵引，便只能跌入绝望。

是啊，就是这样的虫子。能做到的，就是尽力将绳子的距离缩小，不让那一端

的人失去耐心。

 

都是为了活着。

 

如此卑微地活着。

 

单调枯燥的颜色与曲折难行的路能消磨人的意志。奥利弗不知道第几次跪在了纷飞的冰天雪地里。两条腿颤抖着，几乎已经不能动弹。也许真的骨折了。这一次，他站不起来了。

 

于是他把手中的登山杖捅进雪里，让自己向前挪。用手和手臂，爬着往前。

 

忽然奥利弗笑了一下，就像个被抛弃的孩子。却被狂风卷着尘土呛得难以呼吸。

他想笑，然后发觉脸已经被风吹得僵硬，最后扯出了一个滑稽的弧度。

 

他一停，绳子再次传来隐隐拉力。看，又绷直了呢。就像一路上奥利弗的神经，一直绷紧着，直到现在几欲崩溃。

 

思维有些散乱，想要静下心神，却不料固定用的棍子突然出现了恐怖的松动。

这里的雪并不实。

 

手用尽全力也挽回不了堕势，不如说早已到了极限。眼前一黑，落了下去。

腰际的绳子猛地向艾伦拽去，拉直又松弛的反弹力将他甩到空中。  
艾伦并未料到如此突如其来的意外，下落时企图用冰镐在冰面上固定。然而一枚冰镐的力量简直微不足道，艾伦砸到雪坡上，激起一堆雪块，又随着惯性急速滑下。

 

他将冰爪踢进雪堆，把登山杖也击入其中，连滚带跌地滑向一片悬崖。  
“奥利弗?”他喊着。风发出的声响让他甚至听不到自己的声音，但他仍隐约听见什么东西砸在地上的声音和奥利弗转瞬即逝的惨叫声。

 

也许是先前的固定起到了作用，艾伦感到飞速向前掠过的景物渐渐停了下来。

拉力还在，艾伦用手死死攥住岩石的一块棱角。他的脸上被刚刚的噩梦划出了一道豁口，血没流多久就停了，留下几团肮脏的血块黏在脸颊。顿时，一股血腥的味道弥漫在空气中。

 

艾伦动了动，牵扯着五脏六腑有些疼痛，他勉强支起身子，朝四周看去。他们已经来到悬崖边缘了。而艾伦并没有在这儿见到奥利弗。

 

艾伦眉心一跳，向下望了望。一团粉红色的头发在几十米远的地方轻微地摇动。

就像上帝的一次恶作剧，奥利弗被吊在了半空。

 

艾伦一愣，手指不禁动了动，下意识地想要解开腰间的东西。然而他并没有这么去做，因为奥利弗醒了。从短暂的昏迷中清醒过来的奥利弗片刻就明白了处境。

 

他仰视着上方的艾伦，奥利弗的脸和登山服上尽是鲜血，以及蓝色让人眩晕的瞳孔使艾伦觉得有些可怖。

 

他在笑什么?

 

“艾伦，看来又被你救了啊？虽然看起来像是被连累的倒霉鬼。”奥利弗龇牙笑了起来。

 

艾伦有些愤怒，但着不是最主要的。他莫名有些慌乱，奥利弗想干什么。艾伦觉得自己完了，如果奥利弗往下一扯，那就他成功地拉人陪葬了。

 

所以在那之前，艾伦空出的那只手慢慢地搭在了腰上。

 

“嗨，别以为我不知道你要干什么。你这个自——私——的小鬼”奥利弗的声音打断了艾伦的动作，  
“学学我，”他这么说，“从小到大失去的，我都习惯了。”

 

“怎么能让你得逞呢？”

 

艾伦瞳孔一缩，尽管隔着几十米远，现在他清楚可见奥利弗手上的东西。奥利弗什么时候在自己袖口处藏着小刀的？也许一开始就带着了？他想用它来干什么。

艾伦有些恐惧，难道他还有体力。现在，仗着艾伦没来的及作出决断想要爬上来做什么吗？

 

随后他发现自己多虑了，自己脚边的冰斧可以随时打晕一个人。

 

 

那他要做什么?

 

 

艾伦被一些未知包裹着，除了手抓住的岩石，不知道要怎么做。

 

周围仿佛陷入了一片死寂，绳子悬在那里，簇簇抖动着。呼啸的寒风让艾伦的手有些麻了。

 

他看到奥利弗朝他胜利性地笑了笑，带着莫名的得意。“你也不是什么都不懂吧，把绳子用于固定帐篷来磨损它，不得不说你真的成功了。”

 

 

“呲啦”

 

 

什么声音。

 

 

几股线编起来的绳子绷开了两条。这就像个开始，一旦断了一根，剩下的也决再难支持。

 

艾伦意识到了什么，伸手拽住绳子就往上拉。

 

 

“呲啦”

 

 

又是一声。

 

艾伦轻松地扯起了半截绳子，被自己的力量带得向后一倒。他朝着悬崖边扑过去，如此高耸的地方向下望。  
雪，雪，都是雪。什么都没有了。

 

艾伦瘫坐在那里，他感到这就像一本俗套的三流小说，荒诞透顶。他想过奥利弗的很多种反应，没一种是这样。

 

到底是绳子自己断了，还是别的什么，艾伦不知道。他不想知道，因为绳子的断口并不是他所熟悉的承重而断裂。

 

这是什么？

 

明明应该只是童话，也许世界上那些愚昧的人们会被所谓这些东西所打动。这些都是事不关己，丑恶的嘴脸。人们只会将自己代入居高临下的那一方享受着他人牺牲换来的感动，却无人问津在线悬之间，生命在风中摇晃的那一方。

以他人换来沾沾自喜或是感动，这才是世人的自私。

 

 

人与生俱来的劣根性。

 

 

每个人若真是生而平等，有谁会愚蠢地“舍己为人”?艾伦知道这些，所以艾伦不懂。

奥利弗肯定是个疯子。不过这些都已经无所谓了。艾伦摇摇头，试图从难以置信的混沌中清醒过来。他回头拾起冰斧，一翻身站起来，逃似的想要离开这片噩梦。

 

==========================================================

这是正午，难得的雪停了，天空显出一片灰青色。高山仍旧伫立在那里，仿佛从未有过魔鬼般的暴戾。

 

气候宜人的威尔克小镇热闹起来了，阳光依旧暖暖地铺着。令这座小镇小有名气的依旧是旁边直入云霄的雪山。

 

不同的是，千百年来无人踏足的至高点，终于有人立足在那里。

 

小镇的报摊似乎是叫卖着什么新闻，一个人拿起来看了看，是显得夸张的标题和一幅照片。照片一眼就看出来是那座山顶，上面被人张扬地插了个小旗帜，小旗帜上系了一截绳，随风扬着，看得出风很大。

 

 

没有人在照片里，估计这个被称作“第一人”的英雄是一个人完成这个壮举的。

 

 

End.


End file.
